The Jisbon Blues
by Wickedlyvibrant23
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is not a crier. However, in light of all that has happened in her life, leading up to Jane's recent "misconduct" she's really thinking about it. Starts at the end of S3 finale, a One shot for now unless otherwise instructed by my readers!


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is my first Mentalist fanfic, and really I just wrote it because the idea for it wouldn't stop nagging me to write it! Haha, I love Jisbon so of course, its Jisbon-esque. However though if i were to continue with the story it go in full swing. Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Damn you, Bruno Heller...**

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon is not a crier. She is a fighter.

No, Teresa Lisbon has not ever been much of a crier.

She didn't cry when she heard the news that her mother had been hit by a drunk driver. Or when she too found out that she'd be stuck raising three ornery younger brothers and a drunken shadow of her father; in a crappy Chicago apartment no less. No she waited until her mothers' calling hours, where she hid in the funeral homes bathroom sobbing quietly, not a tear to her name.

She certainly didn't cry when her father would come home after days on end, not a penny in his pocket because he'd drank and gambled it all away. Or when afterward, said father, would beat his children and her the worst. No, she would wait until after putting them all to bed after such an ordeal and when she was safe and sound in her cozy little bed, she'd cry herself to sleep. Still no tears would appear.

Teresa Lisbon didn't cry when she had to get a full time job after high school and juggle college as well, nor did she cry when her fathers' fifth and final attempt at suicide pulled through. Instead she breathed a sigh of relief that he'd done it two days after her 18th birthday and that the social workers wouldn't take the boys away. No, Teresa Lisbon cried later when the insurance company denied them the life insurance policy on their fathers' death because it was suicide.

So you see, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon is indeed not a crier she's a fighter.

At least… that's what she'd been telling herself like a mantra ever since she'd woken up in a hospital bed. An aching bullet wound, a dose or two of morphine, and Agent Kimball Cho telling her about "the incident" was _not_ a good morning. But, as was said prior Teresa is not a crier.

However as she now sat in her tiny little condo in Sacramento, Lisbon was thinking seriously about crying. And despite the fact that she was just now coming out of her drug-induced state, and her bullet wound hurt like hell, her current unhappiness had nothing to do with her physical ailments.

As Teresa came to think of it , for the last 7 years of her life, her pain very seldom had been anything to do with the physical. In fact the more she thought of it, she let out a slightly maniacal laugh. The current situation that she found her team in was far more normal than she'd originally thought. The truth being that while for however long her damaged, controlling, bright-eyed, surly consultant and best-friend Patrick Jane, was in her life, life itself no longer fell under the same definition. Not as everyone else's anyhow. He was an anomaly of nature and he always turned everything she knew and felt and believed in upside down.

Though as Teresa sits and wants to be hateful of her consultant, she finds she cannot be. At least not in toll, for Patrick Jane means far too much to Lisbon for her to do so. So she stares unseeingly at her TV and sighs in utter defeat.

Teresa Lisbon is not a crier she is a fighter.

She tries to remind herself that one more time as she stands to turn off her TV and go to bed. She is stopped however as a newsflash comes rolling across the screen and the blue-eyed and blond curly haired man that haunts her, pops up on screen. Teresa finds she is rooted, frozen in place and a spark of fear leaps up in her as the thought of him escaping prison comes to mind and all the work that would make for her.

"Patrick Jane, ex-psychic and con-man, current CBI consultant, is let out on bail after murdering well known serial killer Red John…"

Lisbon relaxes considerably as something begins to bubble up inside her, something warm and full of passion. She's shaking terribly and cant catch her breath and is suddenly reminded of another time she's fallen to these symptoms. After Jane had hypnotized her and she thought she was a murderer, however she finds these feeling far, far stronger. She's gasping for air when she feels it, her first tear.

The swollen drop is rolling down her cheek, slowly caressing her face like a mothers hand. Then all at once it's like a tidal wave rises inside of her and she is full-on wailing. Loud, mournful, angry tears, full of love and every other emotion she has felt over the many years comes out in bursts. Teresa collapses back into her couch and sobs a bit louder as she lands at first, on her wound. She doesn't know or care how long she is there soaking and snotting all over her cushions and biting on her pillows. All she knows afterward, is that she (at the moment) hates the justice system, that she is irrevocably in love with a man that is an absolute hopeless case, that said man Patrick Jane is an idiot, a selfish idiot, and that when she sees him next-tomorrow- she is going to hit him. Hard. So very, very hard.

Teresa Lisbon-no, scratch that. Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, the current boss of the best crimes unit in the CBI with the highest record of closed cases, super cop, is not a crier. Yes, unless of course Patrick Jane is at fault.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Interesting enough to keep going with it? Let me know! I cannot please you if you don't! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
